creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Infused Ghost Treasure
Basic Information The Infused Haunted Ghost Treasure is a specific reward chest that will appear as soon as a first tier Idol Event is successfully completed. This type of event can be initiated at once by placing an Infused Haunted Idol. It is recommended to place your Infused Haunted Idols into an arena built for combat purposes. One of several types of second tier Idol Events will randomly be chosen that will start right away when the Infused Haunted Idol is placed. Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events that can be initiated by Haunted Idols. Haunted Idols can usually only be collected during Halloween event-times from daily Idol Login Chests and by hunting Ghost Creatures. Infused Haunted Idols can also be obtained by trading them from other players or random redemption Codes usually only provided in October or November. Infused Haunted Idols can be stored and the tier 2 Idol Events can be initiated at any time throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is contained in Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests can only be traded with Pumpkirus during Halloween event-times in October to November, because these NPCs will not spawn anymore after the event is over. Content Infused Haunted Ghost Treasures will usually contain: * always ca. 12-14 Pumpkiru Candy * often, but not always 1 Unleashed Haunted Idol (sometimes 1 Infused Haunted Idol instead, especially after Whack-a-Worm-events) * and 3-4 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass How to obtain Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing first tier Idol Events initiated by Haunted Idols or by trading them from other players who have stored such Idols away. In 2017, Infused Haunted Idols could also be obtained by claiming the unlockable Candy Thief Reward that was part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017, and/or by buying Idol Packs (Haunted Idol Pack or Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack) from the Store with Coins. Possible second tier Idol Events * Whack-a-worm: ca. 12 red colored large aggressive Warmworms called "Wraithworms" will appear one after another that will have to be defeated within ca. 60 seconds. Only after one Wraithworm has been defeated, the next one will spawn somewhere close by or a bit further away. A hotfix has been provided so that players with bugged timers (starting the events with much less than 60 seconds) will still get the reward, even though the timer might run out long before the last Wraithworm has been killed. * A known weird fact is that when Whack-a-worm events are initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols, these events will still only reward players with occasional Infused Haunted Idols contained in a common Haunted Ghost Treasure chest in the end, but will not reward players with Unleashed Haunted Idols * All Eyes On You: 4 waves/groups of aggressive Mirus called "Mirghouls" will appear and have to be defeated one wave after the other. Usually, the first wave consists of 1 Mirghoul spawning at first, the next wave of two Mirghouls spawning at a time, then three for waves 3+4. Sometimes more Mirghouls might spawn for the first two waves though. Only after one wave has been defeated, the next wave will spawn * Rock N' Roll: 10 large red colored aggressive Rocksters called "Hauntsters" will appear one after another and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * The Thrills ... (trigger cropped on purpose): 10 red colored aggressive large Mirus called "Mirghouls" will appear one after another and and have to be defeated. One more of these Creatures will spawn ca. every 3 seconds until all 10 have spawned, no matter if you have defeated the ones that have already spawned or not * Soulkeepa Party: several red large Keepas called "Soulkeepas" will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer (as displayed in the top left part of the screen, ca. 60 seconds) runs out * Choc-Loot Rain: collect as much loot as you can from ca. 20 spawning Haunted Ghost Treasure chests (in quite a distance around the Infused Haunted Idol that you have placed) before the timer runs out. You'll have around 15-20 seconds as is displayed in the top left part of the screen * Who you gonna call?: 4 waves of red colored Creatures will appear. Usually 1 or more Eidoleafis and 2 Hauntsters will show up for the first wave ("Let's rock!"), then 2 Eidoleafis and 1 or more Polturpigsies during the second wave ("Leafi this place!"), then 2 or more Polturpigsies and 2 Mirghouls for the third wave ("Mirurururu") and with wave 4 two aggressive Dustevils called "Ghostevils" will appear together with their "minions" - usually 2 or more Poultrygeists ("Here's dust in yer eye"). They all will have to be defeated one wave after the other. When the Ghostevils themselves have been defeated, any surviving "minions" will usually vanish together with the Ghostevils * Clarice's revenge: a large red colored aggressive BossHog called "Clarice" ("Eternal Ominous Hog" or als called "The great GhostHog") will appear together with large red colored Pigsies called "Polturpigsies" and has to be defeated. Additional Polturpigsies will randomly spawn as well and "assist" Clarice as its "minions". When Clarice has been defeated, any surviving Polturpigsies will usually vanish together with Clarice * Ghostzilla 2000: a large red colored non-aggressive Rockzilla-like Haunster called "Ghostzilla" will appear, assisted by additionally spawning Hauntsters (red colored large Rocksters) and has to be defeated. Additional Hauntsters will randomly spawn as well and "assist" Ghostzilla as its "minions". When Ghostzilla has been defeated, any surviving Hauntsters will usually vanish together with Ghostzilla Pumpkiru Candy and the Pumpkirus Pumpkiru Candy is a Trade Item that can be used to buy Halloween-themed items, seasonal Recipes and Costumes at the Pumpkirus. However, the Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. - will only spawn during the seasonal Halloween event for ca. one month in October to November. The Pumpkirus usually spawned at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass, but only during the Halloween-event-month. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players. Pumpkiru Candy could also be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. Other Ghost Treasures Haunted Idols will initiate first tier Idol Events, which will be rewarded by Haunted Ghost Treasures. Haunted Idols can usually only be obtained during Halloween event-times, like during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign; mainly from Idol Login Chests and by hunting Ghost Creatures that randomly spawn at night in October to November. Placing an Haunted Idol will start a first tier Idol Event. One of several types of Idol Events will randomly be chosen and will start right away when the Haunted Idol is placed. Unleashed Haunted Idols will initiate third tier Idol Events, which will be rewarded by Unleashed Ghost Treasures. Such Unleashed Haunted Idols can be obtained by successfully completing second tier Idol Events (that are initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols) or from other players by trading. In 2017, Unleashed Haunted Idols could be obtained by claiming the unlockable community rewards Candy Thief Accolade and Ultimate Candy Thief Bounty that were part of Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign 2017 (not available in 2018), or by buying the Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack from the Store with Coins. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Events Category:Halloween Event